Conventionally, weft bars are activated by cams through connecting rods thereof. Such operation is disadvantageous for component wearing, malfunctioning and noise. Further, the replacement of component is tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, the requirement for the correction of newly installed component is very high, thus causing inconvenience to operator. Therefore, improvement exists.